phineasundferbfandomcom-20200214-history
Let It Snow
wird von Isabella in "Phineas und Ferb feiern Weihnachten" gesungen. Unter anderem spricht sie im Song auch von ihren Gefühlen für Phineas. Zudem gab es den Song schon im Phineas und Ferb-Album "Holiday Favourites", in der Folge wurde er etwas gekürzt und ein kleiner Teil wurde hinzugefügt. Songtext Episodenversion La, la la la, la la la La la la, la la la, la la la Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Albumversion Lalalalalalala Lalalalalalalalala Oh the weather outside is frightful, But the fire is so delightful, And since we've no place to go, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! It doesn't show signs of stopping, And I've bought some corn for popping, The lights are turned way down low, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm. Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (lalalalala) Lalala Let it snow Wooaaahh Whoo-ooa-aaah (Snow, snow) Lalalala (snow, snow) Lalalalalala (snow, snow) Lalalaaa- When we finally kiss goodnight, (kiss goodnight) How I'll hate going out in the storm! (in the storm) But if you'll really hold me tight, (hold me tight) All the way home I'll be warm Well, the fire is slowly dying, And, my dear, we're still good-bying, But as long as you love me so, Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow! (Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!) Let It Snow! Hintergrundwissen *''Let it Snow, Let it Snow, Let it Snow'' wurde ursprünglich 1945 von Sammy Cahn getextet und von Jule Styne komponiert. Songschreiber *Sammy Cahn *Jule Styne ©1945 Warner Chappell Music, Inc. (ASCAP) Siehe auch *Phineas und Ferb feiern Weihnachten *König Wenceslas *Wir wünschen euch frohe Weihnacht *Liste der Songs Kategorie:Spezialsongs Kategorie:Songs Kategorie:Songs S2 Kategorie:Isabella Kategorie:Songs von Isabella Kategorie:Songs von den Pfadfinder-Mädchen